My Life as a Rock Star's Assistant
by storygirl1015
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a world famous rock star. Hyuga Hinata is an introverted heiress. Due to a little corporate matchmaking by their fathers, their worlds collide in superstar proportions.
1. The Rock God

**PLEASE READ MESSAGE AFTER P.S. PART BELOW IF NOTHING ELSE: I just saw this thing on tv called VH1's Most Outrageous Celebrity Entourage's, or something like that, and they were talking about some of the most well-known celebrities and their personal assistants helping them manage their hectic schedules and it gave me the idea for this story.**

**So I hope you like it, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I don't own Naruto and most definitely never will. Rated M for a variety of reasons, including crude humor, foul language, sexual references, and possible smut.**

**This is mainly a SasuxHina pairing but may also contain side pairings such as **_**slight**_** –and probably one-sided-NaruxHina (**_**bleh**_**, I really, really HATE that couple for some reason), and moderate ItaxHina, GaaxHina, along with one-sided SasuxSaku among others.**

**P.S.**

**Hey, so, this is kinda off the wall here…but I was wondering…have you guys ever read a really good story, and then can't remember what it's called or who it's by, but you rememver certain parts of it and the pairings and plot and stuff? Well, that happens to me from time to time, and it gets really annoying…so *sighs* even though it may seem kinda selfish of me, I have a favor to ask of all of you…you see, there's this story I read a long time ago, where Sakura's a thief (it's not a ninja type thing, but I'm not sure it'd be considered 'AU' either, and she gets captured by Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi when she breaks into their house and tries to steal something. It's got romance in it, and uh...Neji and Hinata are like, police officers, oh, and, it had like 5 or 6 chapters last time i read it. I think... Um…I can remember bits and pieces, but…I really need your help here! *sniffles* I'm about to cry!**

**Anyway, if any of you come across a story like that, please tell me, ok? I'd really, really, really appreciate it.**

**Summary: **She didn't think working for a famous rock star would be like signing her soul to the devil, and yet as arrogant and rude as he is, she finds herself slowly becoming star-struck. He didn't think she'd be anything more than a temporary muse, but is it normal to become so fixated with someone who's only supposed to be a pawn in the first place?

* * *

**D**eep in the heart of downtown Konoha, where huge office buildings, crowded restaurants and dozens of droves of tourists made the city's flourishing economy the most evident, a tall, silver office building towered above all the rest.

This was one of the most successful enterprises to ever grace Konoha since the city first began hundreds of years ago. The illustrious Hyuga Corporation's HQ, stood proud and erect, the many polished office windows reflecting the sunlight, and seeming to make the building shine brightly in all its glory.

High above the heads of the many civilians, cars, and other smaller businesses that populated the streets below, on the very top floor, the President and CEO, Hyuga Hiashi sat behind his desk, gazing at the far wall with slightly narrowed pale eyes, apparently very deep in concentration over something.

A handsome young man who looked to be almost his spitting image stood beside him as still and quiet as if he were a stone statue. He wore a sleek black suit with a well-ironed dress shirt on under it and one of his finest silk ties. Long, brown hair was swept back into a low, neat ponytail and his gaze was also focused on the wall ahead of them with a slight glimmer of boredom shining faintly in his clear, silver orbs.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, disrupting them both from their thoughts, and Hiashi quickly grunted for whoever it was to come in, the door opening to reveal a young woman who swiftly stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Hiashi looked at her expectantly and she quickly bowed in respect. "Hyuga-sama, please forgive me for interrupting, but there are some men from the Uchiha law firm here to see you. They don't have an appointment, but they claim this is of dire importance and request to speak with you at once." she informed him, also casting the young man at his side a quick glance before he caught her staring and she turned away immediately, blushing a little.

"Hn," the young man spoke lowly, his eyes narrowing further so he was now casting the wall a rather menacing look, "Uchiha…I wonder what they could possibly want."

The older man was now slouched over a bit with his hands followed together on his desk and his chin resting on top of them neatly, once again in deep thought. "…I see. Send them in." he finally commanded.

The woman nodded and bowed again before exiting the room, while the other man turned to stare at his superior with slight shock briefly evident on his face before his features became blank again. Usually, he wasn't one to question his employer's judgment, but this time, he just had to know what could possibly have been going on inside the other man's head.

So he decided to ask him while they waited for the secretary to come back with the guests, cursing himself silently for being so curious and hoping his boss wouldn't find his question to be too intrusive."Hiashi-sama, if I may ask, why is that you have agreed to see the Uchiha on such short notice?"

Hiashi briefly cast his gaze to the side to look at his assistant then continued to stare at the wall ahead. "I cannot say for certain…I just have a feeling that it'd be best to hear them out before simply dismissing the matter entirely. It could be my businessman instincts telling me there's an interesting proposition to discuss and be thought over. Or perhaps…even more probable…I too am curious, just as you are, Neji."

Neji raised one eyebrow and smirked slightly. He hadn't said anything about being curious and aside from the look of surprise that had flickered over his facial features, which he was sure his boss hadn't seen, not even the slightest traces of any emotion was evident on his face. But as always, it didn't have to be for his uncle to see right through him, almost as if reading his mind.

This was yet another thing that made Hiashi widely famous in the business world, his seeming ability to be able to penetrate people with his unwavering gaze and pick through their minds for information, just by meeting their eyes. It never ceased to unnerve and frustrate his competitors, and gave him the upper-hand in most deal negotiations.

Just then the door opened and the same woman from before returned, two men could be seen standing in the hallway behind her. "Hyuga-sama, I've brought the visitors like you requested. If you don't need anything else, I'll be returning to my station now." she said, bowing after she'd moved aside to let the men in.

"Thank you, Ayako-san, you may leave." Hiashi replied. The woman bowed once more before exiting the room in a hurry to return to her office, shutting the door softly behind her.

Once she was gone, both Hyuga turned to face their long time adversaries. "Well, Fugaku, I never expected to see you standing here in my office on your own free will…you may sit if you'd like." The two Uchiha men sat down, staring straight ahead with identical blank expressions.

"So to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Hiashi asked solemnly, never taking his cold silver eyes away from them. Neji stood at attention by his side, casting the men across the desk a wary look.

The older man sitting across from the older Uchiha cleared his throat before speaking, "Ah, yes, well as fate would have it, we may be seeing a lot more of each other soon enough. That is…if you agree to the proposition that I'm about to suggest to you."

At this, Hiashi leaned forward ever so slightly, making sure to seem vaguely interested, but keep his thoughts unreadable, although his undivided attention was now focused on the man before him. "Go on," he urged.

"As you know, our firm has been around approximately the same amount of time as yours and the two companies have always been rivals. And as I'm sure you're also aware, it is a long-standing tradition for the company's president to choose a suitable successor when the time is right, usually, the oldest heir or heiress who is next in line to the corporal throne."

"Yes…that's the way it's always been to my knowledge…but what's the point of all this, Fugaku?"

"Well, as I'm sure you already know, my older son Itachi is an absolute genius who graduated from law school six years ahead of schedule, and at one of the country's top colleges, nonetheless," he bragged proudly, wearing a smug smirk as he motioned toward the young man seated beside him with a nod of his head.

Hiashi simply arched an eyebrow at his rival's boasting, while beside him, Neji was inwardly rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I had intended to leave my company and all its fortunes to him when the time came, as he is the most responsible, and capable of my two sons. However…no matter how adapt at making good choices Itachi is, no good business empire is complete with only one top executive running it. Right now, I hold the majority of the control in the company, while Itachi serves as my wingman. When I pass my power on to him, someone will have to fill his previous position. Under normal circumstances…that responsibility would go to my younger son, Sasuke. But as it is now…"

Here, the older Uchiha paused, and looked sternly at the clean polished wood of the desk before him, almost as if he was too angry to continue.

"My younger brother went rogue several years ago and legally emancipated himself from the family company to pursue his dream of becoming a famous rock and roll star." Itachi finished for his father, his deep, monotonous voice cutting through the thick atmosphere as he spoke for the first time since arriving.

Neji couldn't suppress a slight smirk of triumph at the little confession, although it was really no secret. Everyone knew about Sasuke Uchiha, the famous rock star who traveled the world on tour and set a new record for most albums sold every time he released a hit single. Still, it felt good to hear them admit their problems, almost as if accepting some unspoken defeat.

Fugaku scowled in disgust, and suddenly reached down to toss something he'd had stuffed in his briefcase on to the desk for the two Hyuga to have a better look at. Hiashi and Neji leaned forward with interest, trying to see just what it was that'd been thrown their way.

It was a popular rock and roll magazine called _The Pick _that featured everything imaginable ever having to do with rock and roll, and one of the most subscribed to in Japan, mostly because it always showcased some of the music world's hottest, newest uprising stars, or the greatest rock legends to originate from Japan.

The front cover of this particular issue was of none other than the younger Uchiha brother and second heir to the throne himself, Sasuke Uchiha. It had a picture of him on stage at his last concert as the main image, the words "_Sasuke Uchiha Sets the Stage on Fire with His New Hit Song, 'Inferno' _" beside him.

Another showed the young rock star resting by the pool of his giant Hollywood mansion. The words "_Rock and Roll's Hottest Bad Boy Takes the World by Storm_" were scrolled across the glossy cover as the headliner.

"So, the boy's going through a bit of a rebellious stage, eh? Funny, Fugaku, I always assumed a business man of your caliber would be able to handle your personal family problems better," Hiashi chided, smirking. His tone was condescending and clearly meant to be mocking.

"And I could say the same for you, as apparently, your eldest ran off a few years ago to go to medical school or something like that, or so I've heard,"

"She's interning overseas right now on a scholarship from one of America's top medical institutions and still remains in very close touch. I receive calls from her every other week or sooner, at least twice a month. She may not have pursued the family line like I'd hope for, but she's still not cavorting around and doing whatever she pleases, that's for sure." the older Hyuga hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well," Fugaku said, jaw tightening and lips pursed in a thin line, "I didn't come here to argue over trivial matters or compare our children's shortcomings and achievements. I think I have a way we can both get what we want, and I'd like our companies to team up in order to work towards a resolution,"

Hiashi's pale eyes widened slightly, before narrowing again. Beside him, his nephew's own silver eyes gleamed with undisguised distrust and malice. "…Are you suggesting…we _merge _our firms?"

"Hn. At the moment, no. I'd only hoped we could pool our resources together…but I suppose a merger would be the final result of this plan. Provided, it goes off without a hitch," He paused to look at his longtime business rival, "And for that, I need your cooperation."

Hiashi folded his hands together neatly and leaned his chin on them, deep in thought. If Byakugan and Sharingan law firms were to join in a legal company 'marriage' of sorts, the newly formed branch would undoubtedly be the strongest in all the country, perhaps even one of the best in the world! The offer was tempting, and he knew he'd be a fool not to at least think it over.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what the downside to this could be. Another trick to being a good businessman was never rushing blindly into a deal, no matter how promising it appeared from afar, and always weighing the pros against the cons to make sure you had more leverage over your competitor.

These were the unspoken rules every decent, respectful, highly-accomplished businessman knew well, and his rival was no exception. Therefore, there had to be some disguised gimmick, something to make the odds lean ever so slightly in his favor.

"…What are you scheming, Fugaku?"

Said man only quirked a dark eyebrow at the question, though it sounded more of a statement, "Hn. You don't trust me?" his tone also took on that of a rhetorical question, flat and deliberate.

"Frankly, no. As a man of law, you should know as well as I that any good attorney knows enough about contracts and business deals to make the ball fall in his court."

"Heh, so you're going to play that game, eh?" he smirked. "Well, honestly, I don't blame you for being hesitant to agree. After all, I probably wouldn't trust me either." he stated with a dark chuckle.

"…You still have yet to explain what my daughter has to do with all of this." he stated gruffly, obviously growing agitated at the other man's elusive behavior.

"I need to reign my son back under control, and I've heard rumors that you planned to make your younger daughter heiress instead of the other because you thought the first too soft." A sly glint shone in the Uchiha's gaze.

A steely looked glazed over the elder Hyuga's eyes. "…What of it?"

"What if…your eldest became Sasuke's new assistant. That way, we could keep an eye on them through my business associates and connections, your useless daughter could grow a spine, and my son could settle down enough for me to finally drag him back home."

"Are you saying you want me to allow my daughter to associate with that disgraceful son of yours?" the Hyuga's voice was still calm, but was edged with sharp disdain. "Are you trying to ruin my company's good name by starting a scandal?" his voice was a low rumble somewhere deep in his throat.

Neji took a glance at his uncle's face from the corner of his eye. And even though he wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs like some people might, the anger surging around him was still evident in his body language and subtly hostile tone.

"Hiashi, think of it. I know you're not blind enough not to see what this could mean for both our companies, how beneficial this could turn out to be... Would you really risk losing out on such an extraordinary opportunity to enhance the growth of your firm at the expense of preserving your nobility and pride?"

Hiashi's gaze remained impassive and undaunted as he stared at the smug-looking Uchiha before him. "…Fine. I will give my consent, but only on one condition…"

* * *

Panicked pale lavender eyes scanned the area for any sign of her luggage as she allowed herself to be pushed and jostled toward the conveyer belt. Not accustomed to such a chaotic environment, despite her lavish upbringing, she felt rather vulnerable and out of place inside the crowded airport.

She had worn a pair of thick-framed reading glasses, a simple lavender hoodie with the words _"Tokyo U"_ on the front, and jeans, so she wouldn't attract any extra attention. Her traveling bags consisted of only the bare essentials, as she didn't want to be bogged down with carrying unnecessary burdens and didn't quite know what her new living arrangements would be like, or if she'd have enough room to keep much.

Two familiar suitcases came around the corner with a small duffle bag, and she quickly moved to claim them before they disappeared again. She stood back to gaze around after hauling the items off the line.

There were people everywhere, but none of them looked liked the man her cousin had described that would be meeting her at the airport. '_Blue eyes and blond hair with three whisker tattoos on each cheek…_' she thought, biting her lip gently.

Hinata reached down and rummaged through the pockets of her jeans, looking for the slip of paper that had her guide's name and the logo of the new company she was supposed to be working for printed on it. She sighed softly to herself, remembering the phone call she had gotten from her father late last week.

"_H-Hello, Hyuga Hinata speaking…" she mumbled groggily early that Tuesday morning. _

_She adjusted the phone so that it was cradled between her ear and shoulder blade as she stifled a small yawn with one hand and took a look at the digital clock placed on her bedside table. It was barely six in the morning. Who would possibly be calling at this hour…?_

"_Hinata," a familiar, stern voice barked on the other end. "Get dressed and come down to my office immediately. I have an important matter to discuss with you."_

"_F-Father…" she squeaked timidly. "A-Ano…I—"_

_Click._

_He'd hung up before she could even give a proper response. Curt, to the point, and all business, as usual. She quickly dressed in the most formal attire she could find, knowing how much her father frowned on tardiness and casual clothes in the work place._

_Exactly twenty-two minutes later, she was stepping out of a cab and rushing to catch the main lobby's elevator before it closed again. It would take at least five minutes for the elevator to stop on her floor again, and by that time, she'd be late, and father would be upset again…_

_She tried to speed up as the elevator began closing, but she couldn't walk fast enough when she was wearing the dreaded high heels of doom her sister had gotten her for her last birthday. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, silently cursing the irritating pumps. _

_As expensive and adorable as they were, practicality was not included when the designer had made the final draft of the shoe for marketing, and so they were often hard to manage whenever you needed to be somewhere quickly, which, unfortunately she did at the moment._

_She reached out a pale hand in an attempt to stop the doors from closing completely, but before her fingertips could been brush against the cold metal, a hand reached out and grabbed hold of one door from over her shoulder, forcing it to open again. _

_Hinata gasped in surprise, turning to face whoever had just spared her another of her father's harsh lectures, only to bump into the shoulder of a handsome, well-dressed young man with short, dark brown hair, flawlessly pale skin and bottomless black eyes. She immediately turned beet red in embarrassment as he looked down at her, a perfectly stoic look on his face that reminded her of her cousin._

"_I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, bowing her head down._

"_..." He said nothing at first, and Hinata's face continued to heat up as he could feel his dark, penetrating gaze boring into the top of her head. "…Get on. I can't hold the door open like this forever," he said at last, his voice both deep and dispassionate, completely void of emotion. _

_Hinata looked up to see him gesturing to his still outstretched arm with a slight tilt of his head. She squeaked in embarrassment before hurriedly scurrying under it and into the elevator; he followed suit, wordlessly. _

_Inside the elevator was filled with an awkward silence as it gradually began to rise, dropping off passengers on their designated floors every now and then, until finally stopping with a quiet ping as it reached her destination._

_She clambered out hastily, vaguely noting that the mysterious dark-haired man had gotten out only seconds after she did. She hustled down the long hallway to the lobby area right before her father's office door, politely greeting the secretary stationed there, receiving a warm, welcoming smile in return and a gesture to go inside. She did so, hardly noticing the same man slip in behind her._

"_Ano…hello, F-father…hello Neji-s-san," she greeted breathlessly, bowing as the man turned around in his chair to face him. Her cousin only offered her the slightest of nods in acknowledgement, but otherwise did not respond._

_His stern eyes locked onto her nervous ones, and she flinched back a little, feeling as if he could see through her, as she always did whenever he looked at her that way."Hinata…you're late," was all he said._

_She bowed again, this time in apology, and began fumbling for a suitable explanation. "G-Gomen…it won't happen again, f-father."_

_He gave a low grunt, "See that it doesn't. Aside from your inexcusable tardiness, I called you here for a much more important matter."_

"_A-ano…" she mumbled. She had a sickening feeling she wouldn't like where this conversation was going._

"_You're to work as the assistant of Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the Uchiha Corporation's president and currently the rock music world's biggest phenomenon," he stated calmly._

_And there it was._

_The life-shattering news that would seal her fate._

_Hinata felt herself suddenly becoming dizzy and placed a delicate hand to her head as the room started to spin. "F-father…I…" before she could finish she felt herself reeling backwards, eyes rolling back in her head as she prepared for the inevitable impact. But it never came._

_Instead she found herself being held up and supported by two strong arms. She looked back to see the face of the same stoic man from the elevator, smiling down raptly at her, though the cheerful expression didn't seem to reach his eyes._

_She vaguely wondered how long he'd been standing behind her, as he hoisted her back onto her feet, his arms placed under hers. "You should be more careful, Hinata-sama. You seem like the type to bruise easily," he whispered quietly in her ear so only she could hear. _

_His tone was polite and taunting yet his low voice and warm breath blowing against her skin sent tingles shooting up her spine, and of course, she flushed in embarrassment. _

_How had he known she bruised easily? Was it really that obvious?_

"_Hinata, this is Sai, one of the best young attorneys in the firm. He'll be keeping an eye on you and reporting any new information back to me whenever necessary during your time working for the Uchiha."_

Everything had happened rather quickly after that, and she now found herself at an airport terminal some three thousand miles away from home, looking for the guide that would be coming to pick her up and bring her back to the band's luxury flat.

Sai, her original escort, had dismissed himself with the excuse of having some very important business to attend to, and she now stood alone in the unfamiliar environment, nervous as ever and unsure of what to expect.

Everywhere she turned, there were more strangers, bumping, and jostling and shoving her aside as they hurried to their destinations. The whole atmosphere made Hinata feel trapped in and made it hard for her to breathe properly; it was so suffocating.

Suddenly, there was a weight on her shoulder, and she could feel the pressure of someone's fingertips even through the heavy fabric of the sweatshirt. She turned with a startled gasp to see a blond man with the most incredibly blue eyes she had ever seen, standing there, grinning at her.

"Hey, you must be Hinata!" he showed her a brilliant smile of pearly white teeth. Then, noticing her dazed and slightly frightened expression, he added, scratching his cheek, "Heh…sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He gestured to himself with a jab of his thumb, the same giddiness never leaving his face.

She instantly felt her face heat under his blinding radiance. He seemed so bright and his euphoric aura was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "I play drums and sometimes bass in Sasuke-teme's band, but, mostly it's just drums for me." Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, she lowered her gaze slightly.

Naruto, noticing how she suddenly seemed stiff, frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. "Hey…you okay? Your face looks really red all of a sudden…Y-You're not sick or anything are you?" his blue eyes were now alight with worry.

Hinata's eyes widened, though her gaze still remained on the floor so as not to show him her red face or how embarrassed she was.

Did he really think she'd gotten air-sick from the flight, and was he really worried about her, someone who he'd only just meant?

Her own family would've scorned her for showing weakness and told her to toughen up.

"Oh man," he groaned. "I knew I should've made sure you didn't have to fly continental…you must've gotten sick from the long trip. Sasuke's gonna_ kill_ me!" He made a slashing motion across his throat to illustrate the point.

Hinata's head snapped up in attention and she shook it from side to side fervently, trying to make this attractive though obviously not very perceptive man understand what was really bothering her. "N-No! I…I'm fine, honestly!" she placed both hands out in front of her.

"Eh? You sure…because I can—"

"N-no! It w-won't be necessary…" she mumbled, her hands now clasped in front of her as she stared at the ground.

Naruto seemed to give her a skeptical expression, as if thinking it over, before another toothy smile took its place, "Mmm…alright! Then let's get you back to the studio!" he started pulling on her hand, and she quickly grabbed the handle of her luggage as she tried to keep up.

The trip back was dawned in an uncomfortable silence. Well, at least for Hinata, who fidgeted nervously in her seat the entire time and tried to imagine what her new boss would be like.

Naruto, however, seemed totally oblivious to her discomfort, lounging comfortably in his own seat beside her and fiddling with his cellphone, probably to text the group a message and let them know they were on their way back.

The chaffeur, a middle-aged man in a sleek black suit with the beginning of a bald spot in the middle of his head, stared back at her through the rearview mirror and offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they may seem a little rough around the edges at first, but I know their manager, and he's a decent guy. He'll make sure you're taken care of."

Hinata flushed and returned the smile with a meek one of her own. "Th-thank you..." she whispered.

He only sent her another cheerful grin and went back to focusing his attention entirely on the road.

When they arrived at the parking garage, a giant multi-level building right beside the huge apartment-like complex Hinata guessed she'd be living in, Hinata slowly climbed out as Naruto and the chaffeur retrieved her luggage from the trunk of the car and placed it down beside her.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was the building big enough to fit a mini-mall in, but grand enough for royalty!

She was still caught in her daze when Naruto came up to her, her suitcase in one hand and her duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "Ready to go in?" he asked, grinning madly at her surprised expression. She nodded absently, and followed close behind the blond as he entered the building through the revolving doors. The young Hyuga glanced around the lobby nervously. It was just as nice inside as it was on the outside.

White marble floors were polished to perfection, a grand ballroom-style staircase was at the center of the room, the golden banister shining brightly, gleaming golden elevators were located on the far side of the room, and there was a sitting area where guests or tenants could relax and enjoy the sound of the live orchestra that played on a small stage in the right hand corner of the large room, and even a receptionist desk where a red-headed woman with thick-framed glasses, and hair that was only brushed on one side, sat chewing bubble gum and reading a magazine.

Hinata gasped. It was like a five-star hotel! There was even a large wishing fountain with a statue of a man riding a majestic stallion on the left side of the staircase.

Naruto glanced at her from over his shoulder and gave her that sunny grin that she was already becoming so accustomed to.

"Nice, huh?" she nodded vigorously and he chuckled. He approached the front desk with Hinata hot on his heels, glancing around, now looking more curious than fearful and fingering the hem of her jacket a little anxiously. "Hey, Karin, can you buzz us in?" he addressed the woman behind the counter, who looked up at them from over the edge of her magazine and instantly froze when she noticed Hinata standing a little ways behind Naruto.

"Who's this?" she asked, and Hinata flinched. Her tone was sharp and icy.

"Oh, sorry, almost forgot to tell you..." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, using his free hand to scratch his cheek. "This is Hinata. She's the new assistant Kakashi hired last week. She's gonna be staying here with us from now on." he explained happily, failing to notice the dirty look the redheaded receptionist shot said Hyuga.

Hinata cowered fearfully behind him, afraid of what this woman might do and confused as to why she already seemed to dislike her so much when they'd only just met. Karin let her gaze linger on the indigo-haired girl, then, seeming satisfied with her intimidation, slowly got up and strolled to a small buzzer on the wall.

"Hey, Suigetsu, make sure Sasuke's door is open, will you. Naruto's back..." she spoke into the buzzer. She glanced up from her bent position to send Hinata another spiteful look and pushed her glasses farther up on her nose. "And he's brought a new _guest_." she spat out the last word so venomously, a real snake might've recoiled from the acidity.

"Roger," a slightly gravelly voice said from the other end of the speaker.

Hinata gulped as the receptionist continued to leer at her. She had somehow managed to make a ferocious new enemy in this red-haired woman without even knowing how, and she wasn't even bothering to try and hide her feelings of contempt for her.

Naruto nodded towards the woman and grinned his charming, foxish grin. "Thanks, Karin," he said, and strolled off toward the elevators. Hinata hastily rushed to keep up with him. All the while, she could feel holes being burned into the back of her head, and couldn't help but shiver.

"Here we go," Naruto said as he dispensed a key from his pocket and twisted it into the hole of the door, forgeting that he'd already had Karin buzz them in. "Home sweet home!" He moved aside for Hinata to get in, and she was once again left in wonder and amazement. The flat was absolutely fabulous!

There was a full-sized kitchen, a mini-bar with a fishtank filled with all kinds of exotic, tropical fish she'd never seen before built into it, a luxurious condo living room with a sixy-four inch flat screen tv mounted against one wall, a black leather furniture set, a grand brick-style fireplace with a gold-trimmed mantel, and a soft maroon carpet underneath their feet that made the room look stylish, comfortable and sophisticated. A sliding glass door led out onto a huge balcony and the entrance hall they were standing in split in two different directions.

"I-it's beautiful..." Hinata breathed.

"Heh heh...yeah," Naruto scratched his neck and grinned, "Well, I gotta hand it to 'em, the teme may have one of the shittiest attitudes in the universe, but he _does_ know how to make a place look good."

Before Hinata could respond, she heard even, almost inaudibly soft footsteps coming from one of the side halls, and turned to her left just as an older man with spiky silver hair, half his face covered by a mask, and a bandana over one eye appeared. "Oi, Naruto, is that you?"

"Yep!" the blonde stretched his arms out to rest behind his head and closed his eyes. An ear to ear grin stretched across his tanned and whiskered face. "I'm back, and I brought Hinata-chan here, just like you told me to!" he gave the man a thumbs up, one hand still behind his head, and Hinata noticed a swirly red pattern appear on this thumb as his teeth gleamed brightly.

She sweat dropped and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Good," he replied simply, still not taking his eyes off the small orange book he held in his hand as he went to lean against the arm of a couch.

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! Aren't you even gonna like, you know, introduce yourself or something? I mean I already did when I picked her up from the airport, so now it's your turn!" Naruto declared, jabbing a finger in his teacher's direction.

"Oh, right..." he said, his visible eye lifting up with a subtly thoughtful motion as he stared toward the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I guess I was just so caught up in my book...but anyway," he got up and walked towards Hinata, who by this time, was nervously fidgeting with the strings of her jacket.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the manager of the band. It's nice to meet you, Hinata. Your father's told me that you're well disciplined and will work hard. I'm sure you'll be a great assistant for Sasuke." She nodded and shook his hand, her blush flaring back to life.

"A-Ano...I...I'll do my best," she whispered timidly.

Kakashi smiled down at her, and his hand came to rest comfortingly on her shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

"By the way," Naruto started, speaking up again, "Where _is_ the teme? He's usually sulking around here somewhere when we're not doing rehearsels...but I thought he'd at least wanna meet Hinata-chan." The blond put a hand to his head as if to make a viser and turned from side to side, looking for the stoic, raven-haired rock star.

"Well," Kakashi resumed reading his book, leaning nonchalantly against the couch. "Since we'll be having a young lady around for a while, I thought we could use some more household supplies. You know, food and such, so I sent Sasuke and Gaara to the store right after you left to pick some things up. They should be back soon,"

Naruto gave the older man a quizzical look, his eyebrow arched in confusion. "Uh...Kakash-sensei, you know you could've just gotten the chaffeur to do it..." he said, scratching his scalp.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile and he paused from reading to face the two older teenagers. "I know, but it's more fun this way,"

Naruto just sweat dropped, mumbling something that sounded like "weird old pervert..." and plopping himself down on the couch. Hinata continued to stand there awkwardly, not really sure what she was supposed to do.

Kakashi, peering up from his book again, noticed this, and suddenly remembered she didn't know where she was supposed to be sleeping. "Oh, Naruto, be a gentleman and show Hinata to her room, okay?" he stated lazily.

Naruto huffed exasperatedly, but hopped off the couch nonetheless. Picking up her suitcase once again, he started down the hallway on the right hand side closest to the kitchen and gestured for Hinata to follow him. "C'mon, Hinata-chan, it's this way." she scurried along behind him complacently.

Meanwhile, just as the two disappeared down the hall, the front door slammed open, and Kakashi looked up with a knowing smirk. "Have fun?"

A raven-haired teenager stumbled in, his arms full of shopping bags and his clothes looking as if he'd just been mauled by some sort of wild animal. He leered dangerously at the silver-haired man, stomping over to the kitchen counter and setting the things down roughly. "You knew damn well this would happen, you lazy-ass pervert," he hissed.

A redheaded male came in behind him, also carrying packages, though he had far less by comparison and his clothes remained neat-looking and untouched. The accused man only looked up innocently, giving a simple shrug of his shoulders as if to say he had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"You sent us to the store, knowing those freaking fan girls would be all over us like a pack of wolves, and that even when I wear a disguise, it still attracts attention!" the boy continued his rant, his manager's nonchalant behavior and smug look only making him even angrier.

"If you had such a hard time, then how did Gaara-kun manage to get away unscathed?"

"He waited until they were all busy mauling me, and then he slipped in the store through the crowd and left in the opposite direction so they wouldn't notice him."

The older man looked between the two teenagers and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...it seems like Gaara-kun's mastered the art of diversionary tactics, something you could definitely use a lesson in, Sasuke-kun; it'd save you a lot of trouble in the future."

Sasuke gave him one last dirty look before starting down the hall in the opposite direction Naruto had taken Hinata, intending to retreat to his room for a little well-deserved and much needed solitude.

His glare turned toward the redhead as he passed him, who only shrugged it off, his face remaining blank. "Sorry, Uchiha, but I'd rather it be you than me."

"While you were out, your new assistant arrived with Naruto not too long ago. Why don't you go and meet her? She's in the back settling in. I have a good feeling you'll like this one." his manager called out after him.

"Whatever." he scoffed. On the outside, he appeared as emotionless as ever, but on the inside, he was seething. _'Oh great, another fan girl to try and molest me. Just what I need. Thanks Kakashi, you bastard.'_

He was being sarcastic, of course, but he would soon realize, that giving him the oppurtunity to meet Hinata would leave him in Kakashi's debt in more ways than one.

* * *

**Ok, well that wrap's up chater one, which turned out alot longer than i expected. How was it? Did it seem like a good start? Please be nice and review, but no flames or overly harsh critisisms please. **

**Oh, I decided to make Karin the receptionist at the last minute. I really don't like her though; in fact I all but despise that witch (I just had to stop myself and substitute a word there...lol) Anyway, that being said, there may be some unintentional Karin-bashing, so if any of you Karin fans are reading this (but, seriously though, does she even _have_ any?), I apologize in advance.**

**Other Shippuden characters are also scheduled to make an appearance later on. And yeah, Sai bailed on Hinata, but so... what else is new? Truth is, I couldn't decide what role I wanted him to play in the story, like plot wise, and so he's taking a brief intermission. Besides, ditching a quiet, naturally shy girl in an airport full of loud, pushing people seems just like the sort of devious thing his twisted mind would come up with anyway. Well, at least to me... he'll be back next chapter-hopefully.**

**Also, I hope I'm not making Sasuke too OOC so far. He might talk a _little_ more than usual, but for the most part, his words and feelings will pretty much still be within the lines of his real personality.**

**Thanks! Please remember to review!**


	2. Meeting the Band

**Okay, let me first start by saying I'm sorry it took so long to update. Half of the chapter got erased somehow and I was sooo mad because I couldn't remember everything, thus, it prolonged the amount of time it normally takes me to update (er…sorta). Anyway, I still can't remember everything, but I figured if it hasn't all come back by now then I might as well wing it.**

**So…hopefully it'll still turn out okay. Please R &R, as always.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: **Meeting the Band

"This is where your extra clothes and stuff can go," the blond proclaimed loudly, pointing to a beautiful hand-carved dresser on one side of the room. Hinata nodded mutely, still in silent awe of her new living space and unable to believe how fast things had happened.

"And this is where you can put this..." Naruto continued his explanation and Hinata tried her best to keep up, though it was hard since the blond seemed to have a tendency to talk somewhat fast when he was excited and, he was, to say the least, absolutely ecstatic.

"And uh…I guess that about wraps it up for now…" Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head with a cheerful laugh. Hinata smiled, nodding politely. "A-Arigato…Naruto-san," she replied, bowing gratefully.

"Eh? It's no problem." He closed his eyes and scratched his scalp in confusion at her formality. He wasn't used to being around people who spoke so quietly or politely all the time and regarded him in such a manner. He was always the "_baka_", or the "_dobe_", or even just the 'idiotic moron', but never '_san_'. "And you can just call me Naruto, you know. I really don't like 'san'… it makes me feel old…or how 'bout you call me Naruto-kun!" he beamed at his own idea, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, since I already call you Hinata-chan, you can call me Naruto-kun, okay?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, blushing slightly. "Okay…Naruto-kun." she replied shyly. The blonde beamed at the new suffix and Hinata wondered how someone could capture the glow of the sun in a smile.

"Heh heh…you look kind of cute when you blush like that." the blond said, chuckling when he saw his comment had only caused the Hyuga to blush even more.

Before she could respond, however, a new voice cut in, causing both of them to turn around in surprise. "So you're my new assistant, eh." He caught her lavender gaze in his and immediately, she felt unable to look away, despite the overwhelming desire to become invisible in that instant.

He was tall, with a lean yet muscular build, spiky raven hair; skin the color of alabaster, and the darkest onyx eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't quite explain why her heart lurched almost painfully at the sight of him, but she guessed it could've been for any number of reasons, none of them particularly good ones.

He pushed off the wall, arms still folded over his chest, and began to approach her, "I'm only gonna go over this once, so listen up—I'm your boss, and nothing else. I don't need you to be my friend and I _definitely_ don't need you to be my fan. So as long as you don't annoy me, get in my way, or expect any kind of special treatment, there shouldn't be any problems. Got it?"

"H-Hai…" she squeaked, swallowing nervously.

"Good."

Naruto glared heavily at the young Uchiha. "Hey, don't take it out on Hinata-chan just because you're in a bitchy mood. She's got feelings too, you know!"

Sasuke smirking slightly, stepping closer to the blond, "Hn…I hope you're not getting too attached, dobe. She is **my** assistant, after all."

"She may be your assistant, but that doesn't give you the right to look down on her or treat her like garbage, _teme_." Naruto spat, his blue orbs flashing maliciously as he also stepped forward.

Hinata watched nervously, not sure what to do as the two arguing men continued to fling insults at each other, advancing with each word until they were almost touching noses.

But that quickly changed when the blond grabbed the dark-haired man by his shirt collar, looking as if he was ready to tear him limb from limb. Not knowing this was a routine occurrence for the two, and it usually was better not to get involved unless actual fist fighting broke out, Hinata quickly managed to plant herself between the two, arms held out to the sides as she stood in front of Sasuke defensively.

Both men paused to look at her, having forgotten she was in the room, surprised to see her suddenly standing g there with watery eyes looking as if she was on the verge of tears, "Ano…P-Please don't f-fight…"

Blinking, Naruto slowly released Sasuke and stepped back, giving them both some room. Sasuke simply scoffed, brushing his shoulder off as if it was no big deal. Of course to him, it really wasn't. It's not like that blonde-headed idiot actually posed some kind of _threat_ to him…

His eyes narrowed in careful scrutiny of the trembling girl before him. Her silky hair was a rich shade of indigo, her skin was almost paler than his, and her round lavender orbs shimmered with innocence behind the thick frames of her geek-glasses. Despite her sense of fashion, she wasn't at all unattractive for the most part.

In fact, most people might even come to the conclusion that with the right touch-ups, and a change of clothes, she could be a regular bombshell. Of course, Sasuke wasn't like most people, and so he thought of her as ordinary, giving her appearance no extra consideration, besides the vague thought that if she was really as shy and modest as she looked, she might be hiding a full figure of soft curves underneath the baggy clothes she wore.

With the giant hoodie shielding most of her upper and mid torso section from view, it was really too hard to tell, and he had more important issues to worry about anyway.

Like her eyes.

The longer he stared into those sparkling eyes, the more he wanted to strangle his manager.

Kakashi had said that the new assistant he'd hired was an heiress from a wealthy, well-respected family, but of course he hadn't mentioned anything about her being a _Hyuga_, the arch-business rivals of his family's company for generations.

"Hn... Whatever, I'm going down to the studio, so don't bother me for the rest of the afternoon." he called from over his shoulder, stuffing his hands into his pockets and sauntering out of the room.

Frowning, Hinata twined both hands together and brought them up to her chest, biting her bottom lip as she watched him go. '_My first day here, and already my boss h-hates my guts…_' she thought, her heart lurching.

As if reading her thoughts, Naruto came up behind her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Hinata-chan. He's just a self-centered bastard with a stick stuffed so far up his ass, he's got a permanent limp." the blond explained, vividly illustrating with his hand.

This got Hinata to smile a bit, and now that she knew this, there was no way she would give up until she could earn the cold-hearted Uchiha's respect.

Naruto studied the girl's innocent face intently, trying to remember if there was something else he needed to show her. Then, it clicked as a light bulb came on over his head, "Hey, you still haven't met Gaara yet!" the blonde exclaimed suddenly, successfully snapping Hinata from her private thoughts.

'_Gaara?_' she wondered briefly, before she felt a tug on her arm. Grabbing her by the wrist, Naruto began to pull her out of the room and back down the hall, stopping when he reached the sitting area in the front hallway.

Hinata blinked, slightly out of breath. She wondered where Naruto got all his energy from, but then guessed it must be necessary to be energetic when you were in the entertainment business.

She took note of the area as Naruto stood beside her, beaming cheerfully. Indeed there were two other males sitting on the plush leather sofas. One she recognized as the band's manager, Kakashi-san, the other looked younger, with a head of fiery red hair.

Naruto gave an exuberant greeting, and the redheaded young man turned to face them. Hinata suppressed a soft gasp as they locked eyes. Not only did he have the most vividly red hair she had ever seen, but the most beautiful pair of turquoise eyes to match, surrounded by the thick black rings of an insomniac, though somehow they seemed to suit him.

"Hey, hey, Gaara, this is Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned proudly, pulling Hinata in front of him and holding her by her shoulders like he'd just discovered some new species of animal.

"I already know who she is," the redhead replied coolly.

Hinata shook slightly as she felt those chillingly beautiful sea green eyes bore into her. He inclined his head slightly to the side and she noticed the love kanji tattooed on his forehead for the first time, along with the fact that he had no eyebrows whatsoever.

Hmm…how bizarre. Not that she was one to judge. She knew all too well what it felt like to have people stare at you as if you were some sort of circus freak or space alien, thanks to her unusual eye color and other attributes.

It was one of the main reasons she'd taken to wearing baggy clothes, hoping that if people couldn't see her hideously deformed body—she figured that was why she'd gotten so many stares from guys after reaching puberty—then maybe she'd have a better chance of blending in. Unfortunately, this only seemed to draw more attention—although not the same kind as before—as people would often look at her strangely, like it was a crime to wear sweatshirts unless it was snowing outside.

The Hyuga gulped, still feeling the burning gaze on her skin, she quickly bowed, hoping to conceal her immense blushing. "I-It's nice to meet you Gaara-san," she whispered shyly.

"Hn." he grunted in response.

"Now that you've met everybody, why don't you come sightseeing with me? This is your first time in this part of the city, right? I'm bet there's lots of stuff you still haven't seen yet." Naruto exclaimed, once again preparing to drag her off.

Hinata paled slightly, not sure if she was ready to go on an all-day sightseeing tour after just arriving. She was already feeling exhausted and she'd only been there a few hours! She glanced at the older man from the corner of her eyes, silently pleading with him.

Raising an eyebrow, he lowered the orange book he'd been reading to give Naruto a quizzical glance. "Naruto, why don't you wait a while before you drag Hinata-chan off on a tour. She's just got here and I'm sure this is a lot to adjust to in such a short period of time."

Naruto pouted, all his enthusiasm seeming to deflate for the moment. "Oh, fine…" he sighed dejectedly. "But…but, how 'bout we go get lunch from the restaurant downstairs? After that long trip, you've gotta be pretty hungry. I mean, I'm like starving!" he whined, rubbing his stomach pointedly, causing his manager to shake his head and Hinata to giggle quietly.

"Well, since you're so intent on taking Hinata-chan out for a date, why not go pick up lunch for the rest of us too?" Kakashi suggested, his face once again buried in his little orange book. Hinata titled her head to one side as she read the title. '_Make-Out Paradise_'.

She had often seen similar books by the same author displayed under the best-selling books when she visited the bookstore, and had often wondered why men who read it always had such disturbingly wide grins on their faces while giggling maniacally to themselves like young school girls.

But her father had forbidden her from so much as touching one, and when she'd asked her genius cousin about why something so small and unimportant as a little orange book ,could make her father, a man who was known even by foreign companies overseas for his brilliant yet merciless business tactics and intimidating presence, cringe with utter disgust, Neji had turned bright pink, oddly enough, and carefully explained to her that it was nothing more than trashy, ludicrous material reserved for nothing but the lowest level of lechers who only sought to satiate the sick fantasies of their dirty minds.

Of course, he excluded the details of exactly _why_ that particular brand of 'literature' was so taboo to his precious and innocent-minded younger cousin—and luckily she had accepted his brief explanation without further questioning—knowing that her father would personally strangle anyone who so much as dared to utter a vulgar word in her presence, though he would never show it.

Even though he was as strict on his daughters as he was any business rival, he _did_ feel it was necessary to preserve the sanctity of his eldest daughter's mental and physical innocence for as long as possible, preferably, until she was married.

Now, the curiosity Hinata had suppressed so well for so long began bubbling back up to the surface, and before she even realized what she was doing, she blurted out the question. "Kakashi-sensei, what is that book you're reading about?" the Hyuga questioned innocently with a tilt of her head and a blink of her round, pearly eyes.

Said man raised an eyebrow in response, and lifted his gaze to stare at the curious female, vaguely surprised she had been so bold as to ask a direct question of him, and without so much as stuttering, since he already knew she was usually shy and quiet and took a while to openly express herself around people."Hmm… this?" he replied calmly, "Well, you see, it's a fascinating love story, about unrequited love, lust, and betrayal, with plenty of passion and—"

"Agh! Just stop already, my ears can't take anymore!" Naruto interrupted with his hands pressed over his ears and his eyes shut tightly as if he were afraid he'd see something that'd scar him for life.

"Honestly, Naruto, when will you stop acting like such a kid?" Kakashi sighed, once again returning to his cherished novel.

At this comment, Naruto's eyes snapped wide open, and he shot his manager a defiant glare. "When you stop acting like such a complete pervert!" he fired back, pointing an accusing finger. Then, seizing Hinata firmly by the wrist, he turned up his nose at the silver-haired man, who only chuckled at the blond as he marched out, dragging Hinata along behind him while mumbling something about "stupid old perverts" and "killing the pervy old man" next time he saw him.

The door slammed as Naruto stormed out, and then everything was peaceful again. "Well," Kakashi drawled after a few minutes, sending the stoic redhead a sly look from underneath his mask. "What do you think, Gaara-kun?"

The younger male seemed unfazed by the silver-haired man's obvious teasing. "About…?" he asked flatly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Hinata-chan,"

The redhead ignored the implying tone of his manager, turning his head to the side with his usual blank expression. "I give her a week, tops." he mumbled, causing the older man to sweat drop.

**To explain a few things, Kakashi uses those suffixes as a way to show a close father-like relationship since he's their manager, or in Sasuke's case, just to tease him. And…I've decided Gaara will have a since of humor in this fic, although it'll be an extremely dry one…**

**Well anyway, please continue to support this story by sending in lots of nice, warm, and pleasant reviews, okay? Thanks! ;) 'Til next time!**


End file.
